The Death of Jasmine
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: Shortly after hearing the return of Team Rocket, Jasmine and Gold rush to defend the city of Olivine, but is the price to high?


The city of Olivine is normally peaceful and quiet. I was quite thankful for that, after all, as the Gym Leader, it is my job to watch over the city and ensure the safety of my people. Today was like any other day, and I was taking a stroll across the beach watching the sun set, turning the sky into a mix of oranges, purples and golden colors.

"Amph!" The nose startled me. I turned around to see the lighthouse Ampharos walking up to me smiling.

"Good evening Amphy." I said quietly, bending over slightly to scratch his head. He smiled and continued to walk with me down the beach.

"It's a peaceful evening." I said. "Hardly a cloud in the sky…perhaps tomorrow will also be the same." No sooner than I had spoken those words when I heard footsteps running up behind me.

"Jasmine!" someone shouted. I turned around to see Gold racing towards me. I was surprised to see him here, he had gone on to defeat the league awhile back…why is he here now?

"Gold…why are you here?" I asked him, looking back out towards the sea. He stopped next to me panting a bit before managing to speak.

"Listen…Rocket is back again and they're pissed. You need to secure Olivine's entrances and exits." I looked back towards him, not really believing him.

"Rocket…? Are you sure?" Gold nodded and stood up all the way.

"I watched them execute Morty when he refused to join them." I froze right there.

"They…they killed Morty?" I felt some tears come to my eyes. He was a dear friend of mine…they…they killed him. I grabbed Gold and hugged him as I started to cry. Part of me refused to believe Morty was dead, but another part of me wouldn't put it past Rocket to do such a thing.

"Shh…it's OK, it's OK…" Gold said, rubbing my back. He pulled me back and looked at me in the eyes.

"You have to either get somewhere safe or secure the entrance to Olivine from Ecruteak City fast else they'll kill you too. I'll stick around until they arrive and assist in fighting them off, but in all honesty, I need to check on the other leaders. The League hasn't heard much from them since this sudden surge of Rocket activity." I nodded and wiped away my tears. This was my time to stand up and defend my city.

"Good good, now let's get the front secured." The three of us, including Amphy, took off towards the front of Olivine.

…

As Gold, Amphy and I arrived at the front, we were greeted by a gruesome display. There were three Rockets standing in front of us and some bloodied Houndoom near them. I grabbed ahold of Gold's jacket and hid behind him a little bit.

"Gold…Gold what do I do here?" I asked him. I was scared, there were what appeared to be blood thirsty Houndoom in front of us, and three Rockets controlling them.

"Stand and fight." He said, pulling out a few Pokéballs. With nothing left to do, I slowly inched my way around and pulled out my own and released Steelix while Gold released Typhlosion. It was over in nearly a heartbeat. I blinked and Houndoom were everywhere, giving me little time to issue an order.

"Steelix, gather around us!" I shouted out. He might be made of steel, but he was fast enough. Before their jaws could reach us, Steelix managed to curl around all of us. That didn't save us as they soon shot fire into Steelix. I knew they had the type advantage and he wasn't going to last long.

"Gold, you know as well as I do-" he cut me off and pulled out another Pokéball.

"We'll be OK." He said, turning towards me and smiling. "You can count on it. Return your Steelix, he's taken enough damage. We might need him later." I nodded and pulled out my ball, signaling to Gold I was withdrawing him now. The moment I withdrew him and the barricade around us faded away, there were now six Rockets and about a dozen Houndoom. Gold started to slowly back up before throwing out a Blastoise. The Rockets started to chuckle and merely pointed at me.

"Jasmine, Leader of Olivine." One of them said. "Surrender and we spare your life." I looked at Gold, the fear nearly paralyzing me. He shook his head and I nodded before turning back to the Rockets.

"No…I won't give in to your demand." I said quietly. "You will not take this city without going through me." They started to laugh.

"Very well…we gave you your chance." One Rocket raised his hand and snapped a finger. The Houndoom took off into the trees and disappeared. I heard them rustle about and quickly released a Magnemite.

"Magnemite, start using Thunder on those trees." I said. Magnemite floated around and started casting Thunder striking various trees and hitting some of the Houndoom. It didn't last long before one of them jumped out and slammed into Magnemite. Before I could return him though, the Houndoom fired point blank at him, instantly melting him. I cried out in shock and horror, catching Gold's attention who was now fighting off three of them approaching from the rear.

"Jasmine! Look out behind you!" he said, pointing. I turned around and saw a Houndoom charging towards me. With nothing else to lose I grabbed Steelix's ball and called him out. The giant steel Pokémon roared in anger and smashed the charging Houndoom with his massive steel tail. I walked up to the side of Steelix and placed a hand on him.

"Thank you…" I whispered to him. "Thank you again…" I looked back and motioned for Amphy to come to me. He quickly ran over keeping an eye out for approaching Houndoom.

"Listen…you need to go warn the city." I said rubbing his ear. He mostly ignored that and focused his eyes on me. "You have to warn the citizens and send help." He placed a hand on the one scratching his ear and pulled it off and stared at me for a bit. I pulled him into a hug.

"Goodbye Amphy." I whispered in his ear. "Now go alert the rest of the citizens." He didn't say anything, but I knew he got the message. He always knew when I talked to him what to do. He darted off past Gold's line of defense in the back and ran into the city. I turned back around and realized Steelix wasn't at my side, more or less in front of me taking up a defensive stance. The flash of fire hitting his steel body was taking its toll on me and him. I hated to battle, I hated to see Pokémon in pain, and I hated Team Rocket for what they were doing.

"Steelix…do you want to go back into your ball?" He ignored me and continued holding off fire from reaching me. His bravery brought tears to my eyes and I ran up and hugged his back.

"Steelix…don't…you don't need to suffer like this." I whispered, the tears flowing down my face. "I don't want you to die because of me…" Whether or not he heard me, I'll never know. His body stiffened up as a blast of fire connected with his face. I screamed out in shock and fear as his face warped together. I tried to call him back in, but he began to flail, and his tail smashed into my stomach. I flew into a tree and slid down, the world spinning around me. Two Houndoom and a Rocket walked up to me, all smiling.

"Well well…it appears as if the little Gym Leader is defenseless now." He sneered. I tried to stand up slowly, but his hand connected with the side of my face, sending me sprawling to the floor. A Houndoom pinned me down and started growling at me, causing me to shriek. The Rocket kicked me in the side, and my shriek was cut short as whatever air was in my lungs rushed out along with blood. He started to laugh almost manically as he walked around, the Houndoom's teeth inches away from my face.

"With your friend Gold there preoccupied, it appears as if I get to have some 'fun' with you." He said, his hands slowly loosening his belt. My eyes widened as to what he was implying and I squirmed a bit, trying to get out from under the Houndoom. He growled at me, baring his sharp fangs which startled me. Even worse were his hands that suddenly ran up my legs and under my dress. He wasn't very patient as he ripped my dress revealing my panties. I didn't care about the Houndoom anymore; I started to scream out for Gold.

"Gold! Gold help me!" I shouted. The Rocket smacked me across the face, cutting off my screams for help as he rotated my body, me lying on my back.

"You will enjoy this you little skank." He said, pulling down my panties. I screamed again trying desperately to cover myself and the Houndoom had enough. He bit into my right arm and pulled it back. All feeling in my right arm disappeared as the strength left it. There was nothing I could do to prevent this man from raping me and Gold was trying to hold off several more. The man was now on top of me laughing like a crazed person as he pulled down his pants reveal his penis. Without much warning he penetrated me. The pain was unbelievable and I screamed again as he began to slide in and out of me, each thrust going deeper and deeper until he hit my wall.

"Ooo, Miss Leader here was a virgin eh?" he said, pulling my head up by my hair. "Looks like I get to take it today don't I? Hahahahahaha!" With one final shove, he pushed his penis all the way inside tearing through my wall and releasing another wave of pain.

"Nooo! Stop it! Take it out! It hurts!" I screamed out. He placed one of his hands over my mouth and continued to rape me mercilessly. I was unable to breathe and I resorted to violence, something I rarely do. I bit his hand, drawing blood. He swore and smacked me across the face several times and continued to rape me.

"Gold! He's rap-" This time he punched me in the face. It was so hard to stay awake now that the fact he was raping me wasn't causing any pain at this time. I looked over at my right arm where Houndoom had bitten me. It was torn up beyond belief and bleeding everywhere. Before long, there was another Houndoom that lunged at my arm. The new wave of pain flowing from my arm overpowered the fact I was being raped and I screamed in pain. He must have finished as he stopped and I felt him pull out.

"You were a good fuck Jasmine, I will say, but these Houndoom are kinda hungry, it's been a few days since they've eaten." He started laughing before snapping a finger once more. They bolted from the forests and descended on me. I tried to move but there was no hope at all. They bit at me, clawed at my arms, legs and face before the larger one jumped on top of my stomach, forcing my back to arch and bit my throat. My hands flew to his jaw as I tried to pry him off of me, but it was useless. My right arm was in shreds, I was bleeding everywhere and just as my hands came to his jaw, the others jumped on top of me. I felt chunks of my flesh torn out of me and I had no way of screaming for help. I closed my eyes and waited for what seemed like ages for death to take me. But…suddenly they stopped biting and attacking me. I didn't feel their teeth sink into my flesh any more. I opened one eye and noticed a massive Blastoise standing over me and off to the side Gold. He was saying something but…I could barely hear him.

"W…G…o…" I tried to speak, but my voice failed me. In fact…it was very difficult to breathe at all.

"No! Don't' you dare die on me damn it!" He was shouting. "The townspeople arrived! You have to live! You need to live!" The townspeople were here…how degrading of me. I'm utterly defeated and dying…and they're here to see me die. I felt some tears roll down my face as Gold's voice started to fade. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw other people walk towards me…but my vision began to fade. I found myself in a dark void with nobody around me. I saw the outline of a door open with a burst of while light flooding through. I shielded my eyes until they adjusted and I realized who was at the door. It was Morty, holding a hand out and beckoning for me to come.

"Morty!" I took off towards the door and hugged him. He slowly moved me into the door and closed it, as my spirit passed on into the heavens.


End file.
